Match
' '''Match' is a female contestant in Battle for Dream Island and BFDIA. She was on the Squishy Cherries team, and is currently on Team No-Name. She was part of the alliance with Bubble and Pencil. She likes to call the latter, "Pence-Pence", first seen in episode 7. When Match was voted off in Episode 14, Pencil "substituted" her with Ice Cube in her alliance. Match was also the first one to be teleported to the TLC with the "Laser Powered Teleportation Device" instead of being thrown to the TLC manually. She dislikes Spongy, as seen when she was playing "Spongy Cake" in Episode 3 and 10. Her most disliked player is Spongy: She feels he is too overweight, coupled with the fact that in Barriers and Pitfalls, Spongy was weighing down the chairlift needed to progress through the challenge, barely ripping the cables. In episode 20, she dyes her hair blue to try to get the viewers to vote for her, but also was a recommended character named Blue Match. In Episode 24, it is shown that she dyes her hair back to red. In Episode 25, she, along with the other eliminated contestants, are set free from the TLC. After Firey wins Battle for Dream Island, Match, along with Pencil and Bubble, tell Firey that he has to let them in, and Firey lets them in. Later, after Dream Island is sold because of "Budget Slices," Match, along with Snowball, Tennis Ball and Woody, is abducted by a UFO. Match turns off the power in the UFO to fly, and everyone gets scared. Match is trying to make the UFO fly again, but then realizes it's a one-way switch. The UFO then crushes Flower, but not before Woody has a heart attack due to the color gray. Match then says hey to everybody, then is revealed to see that she's alive. In Season 2 episode 1, her friend Pencil is quick to start a conflict with Donut. When Puffball suggests to put 1 original contestant on the newbie team to even the teams out, Donut picks Match to spite Pencil. Firey discovers that contestants can switch teams, so Match switches back. Match's team wins the challenge (unsurprisingly). Trivia *Match was the one who said the first and last words in Season 1, saying "Yeah!" in both instances. **This is also the case for AnimationEpic's video "After the Finale" , Match and Bubble doing the puzzle in episode 7.]] *Match was the first to switch teams on Battle For Dream Island Again. *Match said that Pencil had the same favorite screen as hers, but her favorite screen in the "favorite screen slide-show" was shaped like Puffball. *Match seems to be completely unaware of Pencil replacing her with Ice Cube as an alliance member. *Match is the only contestant that got eliminated and then had a chance of returning in the same episode. *Match's voice changed in season 2, sounding more like a girl than a boy. **This is also the case with Ruby, who sounded different from when she appeared in Reveal Novum *Match is one of the few contestants who always has more dislikes than likes more than once the others are Golf ball and Fries. *Match never died. *She is the only contestant to not make it into the finale and kill flower. *Her kill count is made up of 4 she popped bubble in season one in episode 3 and 13 and in season 2 she accidentally popped bubble when pin pushed her along with pencil she also killed flower in the last episode of season 1.she beat flower donut golfball fries and dora for everything she did in bfdia 4 witch is why match is going to be elliminated on bfdia 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gallery Match.PNG Match 3.png Match 4.png Match 5.png Match 7.png Match's Promo Pic.png|Match's promo picture for rejoining the game, as seen in episode 20 of season 1 Match 8.png 50px-Match_Icon.png|Match's Idle LPTD.png|Match is eliminated|link=Half a Loaf Is Better Than None Match 10.png Match 11.png matchrevised.png Match 12.png Match16.png Match15.png Match14.png Match13.png Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Alliances Category:Females Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Single Team Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:No-Name Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Girls Category:Object Category:Contestant In BFDI Series Category:Team No Name